Dokter Cinta
by celubba
Summary: Awalnya Haruno Sakura benci ke RS, terakhir dia pergi ke sana ketika kecil, hanya ada dokter tua dan obat-obatan pahit. Hingga suatu hari Sakura berjumpa dengan seorang dokter spesialis cinta yang membuatnya rela sakit apa saja setiap minggunya. Savers Contest : Banjir TOMATCERI.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_I don't take any profit. Forgive me for OOC-ness, randomness and enjoy, puh-lease_!

.

.

Fajar menyingsing, lalu perlahan sinar mentari pagi menembus gorden apartemen Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang akrab dipanggil Sakura itu masih duduk bergeming di pinggir ranjangnya dengan mata berkantung. Ia tidak bisa tidur lantaran hidungnya pening, kepalanya gatal dan tenggorokkannya tersumbat semalaman, bahkan untuk mendeskripsikan kondisinya saja tak dapat dilakukannya dengan benar.

"Aku sakit," lirih gadis berkepala dua itu pada seseorang di seberang sana. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kemudian ia menaruh _smartphone_ yang semula bercumbu dengan telinganya itu di nakas, lalu menarik selimut, setelahnya tidur meringkuk sambil berdesis. "Ino."

Jika saja kemarin sahabat sejak lahirnya, Ino, tidak mengidam, sekarang ia masih sehat sentosa. Sakura juga tidak bisa menyalahkan calon bayi Ino, pasalnya memang dirinya sendiri yang nekat. Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi, Ino mengidamkan Sakura membawakannya crepe sesaat setelah dia mengatakannya. Kala itu juga Sakura harus menerjang hujan untuk ke kedai terdekat yang menjual crepe di Konoha, sialnya jarak terdekat saja mewajibkan Sakura berlari sekitar sepuluh kilometer lantaran tak mendapati kendaraan umum rela beroperasi di tengah hujan badai.

Dan istilah air susu dibalas air tuba memang kejam, namun hal tersebutlah yang dialami Sakura. Perjuangannya mendapatkan crepe untuk calon keponakannya tercinta seolah sia-sia belaka kala dengan santainya Ino bilang ia terlalu lama dan sudah tidak mengidamkan crepe lagi. Sakura sebal sih, tapi toh keinginan untuk melempar Ino dari jendela apartemennya di lantai sebelas itu tidak dapat dilakukannya, biar bagaimanapun Sakura sayang calon jabang bayi Ino. Kalaupun Ino tidak sedang hamil, mungkin Sakura tidak akan mempertimbangkannya.

Berjarak dua jam setelah kepulangan Sakura dari apartemen Ino yang berada di seberang jalan, gadis bermata _emerald_ tersebut tumbang, bersin berulang dan kedinginan. Saat malam pun tiba, Sakura terpaksa meninggalkan rutinitas tidur cantiknya.

_DUG. DUG. DUG._

Seketika Sakura terlonjak dari posisi meringkuknya di tempat tidur. _Gempakah?_ Batinnya panik. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dunianya bergoncang, tak lama muncullah Ino dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Hei!" Ibu muda yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan itu menyapa.

Kontan saja Sakura kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata, sakit memang penghilang terampuh keceriaannya. "Di samping kananmu ada cermin, beratmu sekarang hampir 80 kilo, Ino. Ini apartemenku dan aku tidak mau mendadak renovasi hanya karena kehadiranmu yang gaduh itu."

Ino cemberut sambil melirik cermin yang ditunjukkan Sakura. "Aku makin seksi, kok," seru Ino bangga lalu berpose ala model dengan menaruh sebelah tangannya di kepala, menyilangkan kaki dan bertolak pinggang dengan tangannya yang lain.

Sakura membuka sebelah matanya. "Aku tidak meneleponmu untuk melihat kenarsisanmu, yah, aku butuh perawatan."

Ino berjengit, Sakura mendelik. "_Ha'i_, kalau begitu sekarang saatnya membawa jomblo lapuk sepertimu ke rumah sakit."

"Ih, ogah!" Lantas Sakura menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya pada balutan selimut. "Di sana tidak ada dokter ganteng, obatnya juga pahit. Tempat itu nerakaaaaa-huatching!"

"Bayi aku nendang, Ra. Dia mau kamu ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ino menarik selimut yang membungkus Sakura untuk setelahnya menggenggam sebelah pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Yuk!"

Sakura berdecih, _di antara banyak tebing tinggi, mengapa alasan sontoloyo itu yang Ino pilih, sih?_

Waktu pun turut dipersalahkan Sakura, rasanya baru tadi ia bermanja dengan sang ranjang, namun kini bulu kuduknya terpaksa meremang saat memandang dari pucuk sampai dengan pintu masuk gedung rumah sakit di hadapannya, meski demikian ia tetap tak berdaya kala diseret Ino masuk ke neraka berbau obat itu.

"Nyonya Haruno Sakura," panggil seorang perawat. Tak rela rasanya Sakura berpisah dengan kursi di ruang tunggu rumah sakit tersebut, tetapi ketika matanya menangkap Ino yang sedang duduk mengelus perut buncitnya, sontak membuat Sakura beranjak memasuki ruang dokter.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Bibi Sakura!" pesan Ino sebelum tubuh Sakura sepenuhnya tertelan oleh pintu ruang dokter. _Geez, senang yang bagaimana? Sudah begini nelangsanya, pakai dipanggil nyonya pula, kenapa nggak nona? Aku, kan, masih gadis, dumel_ Sakura dalam hati.

Ketika sampai di dalam ruang dokter, Sakura terperangah mendapati jelmaan malaikat surga berbentuk pria duduk di balik sebuah meja.

"Silakan duduk." Suara bariton pria berpakaian ala dokter itu seolah menghipnotis Sakura, sehingga tanpa sadar ia menurut dan langsung duduk di lantai. "Ada tempat duduk kosong," lanjut dokter ber-_nametag_ Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

"Ah, i-iya." Antara malu dan gugup Sakura menyahut. Sambil menghampiri tempat duduk di hadapan Sasuke-pun pandangan Sakura tak lepas dari dia yang berambut _raven_-berbentuk-emo-sedikit-mirip-pantat-ayam; yang bermata sehitam batu neraka; yang berwajah mengalahkan aktor terfavorit di Korea itu.

"Keluhanmu?" Ah, suaranya saja bagaikan melodi surga di pendengaran Sakura.

Mata Sakura mengedip takjub, mereka baru bertemu dan pria itu sudah tahu kalau Sakura sedang ingin mengeluh saat ini. _Sugoi_. "Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, yang jelas aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan calon bayi Ino, jadi terpaksa ke rumah sakit padahal aku benci rumah sakit, di sini, kan, bau obat dan tidak ada dokter ganteng, menurutku begitu sebelum aku bertemu kamu," terang Sakura dalam satu tarikan napas. "Aku se―"

"Kau tidak sakit?" sela Sasuke menyelidik. Di rumah sakit tersebut, profesinya bukan sebagai psikolog yang dengan suka rela mendengar curahan hati setiap insan, Sasuke murni dokter umum tanpa embel-embel spesialis apapun.

Sakura sempat terkagum lantaran ucapan dokter itu datar, namun tetap tampan. "Ooh jadi ini tentang sakitku, ya?" Sakura menyengir. "Sebentar-huatching, seperti yang kau lihat, aku bersin."

"Hn. Lalu?" Sasuke tidak tahu haruskah ia bangga karena mendapat pasien unik untuk pertama kalinya atau bagaimana, jadi pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sakit. Dokter tahu? Kemarin aku menembus hujan badai hanya karena Ino mengidam, malamnya aku tidak tidur karena kepalaku pening, hidungku tersumbat, tenggorokkanku gatal dan pagi tadi duniaku seolah bergoncang karena Ino datang," jelas Sakura menggebu-gebu, kini ia dapat mendeskripsikan dengan cukup benar mengenai kondisinya. "Bagaimana ini? Aku rasa aku sakit parah dan harus seminggu sekali berkunjung ke sini untuk perawatan. Benar, kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, dirasanya ini tidak benar, bagaimana mungkin orang sakit dapat seenergik orang di hadapannya ini. Sasuke lantas melirik data pasiennya kali ini pada papan yang dipegangnya. "Nyonya Ha―"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku masih jomblo, kok, nona saja jangan nyonya," potong Sakura cepat.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak. "Nona Haruno, kau hanya perlu istirahat di―"

"Sini? Sudah kuduga aku harus sering-sering bertemu denganmu." Lagi-lagi Sakura menyela.

Sasuke melayangkan _death glare_ pada Sakura, yang lantas dibalas kerlingan menggoda. "Di rumahmu," ujar Sasuke, ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu di sana. "Ini resep yang harus kau tebus."

Dengan hati berbunga seolah mendapat surat cinta, Sakura mengambil secarik kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke. "Ah baiklah, Dokter Sasuke." Sakura melirik _nametag_ pada bagian dada jas dokter di hadapannya. "Apa begini saja? Maaf saja aku tidak tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku ke rumah sakit lagi setelah yang terakhir kali di usiaku yang ke-5 tahun."

"Hn. Bilang pada perawat untuk memanggil pasien berikutnya." Sakura mengangguk. "Dan untukmu, semoga lekas sembuh."

Bukan main girangnya Sakura, ia mengangguk lagi dengan semangat, lalu bersin tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih, Dok." Ia bangun dari duduknya, sebelum melenggang pergi ia berbalik dan menatap langsung manik mata Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa."

_Sampai jumpa, ya?_ Sasuke merenung. Sebenarnya gadis tadi sangat cantik, hanya kelakuannya saja yang kelewat energik. Entah mengapa Sasuke menebak jika ada pertemuan berikutnya, gadis itu akan berlaku licik.

Benar.

Seminggu kemudian, tepat di hari yang sama; Sabtu sore, Sakura kembali duduk manis di hadapan Sasuke. Kali ini gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu tidak lagi datang dalam keadaan bersin-bersin.

"Keluhanmu?" Itu Sasuke, _to the point_ adalah ciri khasnya.

Sakura memegang lehernya. "Tenggorokanku sakit."

Sasuke mulai mencatat pada kertas di papan yang dipegangnya. "Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?"

"Itu rutin setiap hari, waktunya tak tentu. Kadang setiap malam, kadang juga siang. Ooh ya, ketika bangun tidur pun demikian," terang Sakura dengan wajah memelas, tidak seperti minggu lalu, sepertinya sakit Sakura kali ini cukup serius. "Ah, sepertinya sekarang kambuh, tenggorokanku sakit. Ambilkan minum, Dok!"

Segelas air yang kebetulan berada di meja Sasuke langsung disodorkannya pada Sakura, gadis itu menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukkan. "Selalu saja, aku harus minum untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, terlebih sehabis makan."

Sasuke mengernyit, ia menaruh papannya di atas meja, lalu bertumpu tangan dengan pulpen di dagunya. _Haruno Sakura, gadis tersebut sebenarnya memang polos atau apa?_

"Jadi, Dok, mana resep obatnya?" Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan secarik kertas berisi perhatian Sasuke padanya. Sayang ia tidak dapat melakukannya setiap hari, Senin sampai Jumat waktunya untuk kuliah dan kerja, ia libur hanya di akhir pekan, makanya ia putuskan setiap Sabtu sore untuk mengunjungi Sasuke. Yaah, mungkin saja dokter ganteng itu kesepian, lalu dengan kegiatan rutinnya mengunjungi Sasuke, tak menutup kemungkinan jika nanti Sasuke akan merindukannya. _Inner_ Sakura tertawa di alamnya sana.

"Kau hanya butuh minum, kau tidak sakit, itu rasa haus."

"Ooh, benarkah?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, Dok." Ia berdiri, beranjak pergi beberapa langkah kemudian menoleh. "Sampai jumpa."

_Haah._

Sasuke merasa seolah memakan gaji buta, gadis itu membayar untuk berobat padanya. Tidak bisakah dia datang lagi dengan sakit yang jelas? Bukan berarti Sasuke mendoakan orang agar sakit supaya berobat padanya dan ia akan mendapat gaji, meski ia mengharapkan gaji, namun tetap saja ia ingin memberikan pelayanan yang sesuai.

Bicara tentang sesuai, sesuai kata "sampai jumpa" Sakura, ketika Sabtu sore dia kembali tiba. Kali ini dia mengaku sakit kepala karena jeritan baju-baju yang berlomba untuk dipilihnya guna menghadiri sebuah pesta. Kalau bisa, Sasuke-pun ingin menjadi salah satu baju yang menjerit itu sebenarnya.

"Sekarang apa?" Entah sudah berapa lama, rasanya kehadiran Sakura di setiap minggu itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, gadis itu bahkan sampai akrab dengan para perawat dan pasien di rumah sakit tersebut, mengenal setiap sudut ruangan, pun bersahabat dengan obat-obatan pahit.

Dengan wajah pucat (hasil polesan _make up_), Sakura menyahut. "Jantungku sakit, Dok, sakit sekali," lirihnya.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa (sedikit sekali) panik. "Sakura, aku dokter umum, pergilah ke dokter spesialis jantung." Bahkan saking rutinnya Sakura berobat (Sasuke tidak tahu sekaya apa Sakura hingga uangnya tak pernah habis untuk berulang kali berobat) padanya, mereka telah saling memanggil dengan nama kecil.

"Eh, bukankah kau dokter spesialis cinta?" tanya Sakura sambil terengah. "Kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana bisa jantungku berdegup kencang sampai sakit setiap melihatmu, seperti orang jatuh cinta saja."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari pihak Sasuke. "Hn. Apalagi?" serunya saat melihat Sakura membuka mulut seolah ingin berbicara, namun kembali terkatup tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari sana.

"Apa aku memang jatuh cinta, ya?"

"Kau lebih butuh psikolog ketimbang dokter umum."

"Aku lebih butuh kau untuk menyembuhkan sakit hatiku, Dokter Sasuke. Kapan kau _nembak_ aku?" Sakura menyipitkan mata, berbulir air mata serentak membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Ra," ia mencoba memberi pengertian dengan beranjak menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya.

Di tengah aksinya menangis, _smartphone_ Sakura berdering. Segera Sakura mengangkatnya, meski masih bercucuran air mata ia berkata dengan ceria. "_Moshi-moshi_, dengan Haruno Sakura yang sedang jatuh cinta di sini, beri aku kabar penting atau matilah saja sana."

Satu fakta lagi tentang Sakura yang baru Sasuke tahu, gadis itu monster ekspresi, beberapa detik lalu dia seolah mengalahkan sedihnya orang yang menggigit lidahnya sendiri, lalu bertransformasi seceria badut yang pernah Sasuke lihat sekali.

"Gila, memangnya Sai-suamimu itu kemana?" Sakura bangun dari duduknya. "Tunggu di sana, (ia melirik Sasuke) aku akan segera datang membawa dokter spesialis kandungan." Sambungan telepon pun terputus. "Dok, kau harus membantuku, ketuban Ino pecah." Kemudian ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, ia terlalu panik sampai tidak mendengar penolakan Sasuke kala itu.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke sesampainya mereka di apartemen Ino.

Sambil menenangkan Ino yang duduk berselonjor, Sakura membalas kalap. "Kau kan dokter, mau dokter umum kek atau apa kek, kalau untuk mencoba menyelamatkan orang sakit saja tidak bisa, untuk apa predikat doktermu itu, hah?"

Sasuke menatapnya, sepasang manik _emerald_ Sakura itu tampak berkaca-kaca, menggambarkan ketakutan besar akan kondisi Ino-sahabatnya. "Bawakan aku baskom berisi air panas." Pria berusia seperempat abad itu segera menggulung lengan kemejanya, lantas membenarkan posisi tubuh Ino, menyelimuti setengah tubuh wanita _blonde_ tersebut dan memegang sepasang kakinya yang ditekuk.

Dua jam berlalu.

Proses persalinan dadakan itu pun membuahkan seorang bayi cantik yang mirip dengan Ino, hanya saja berambut hitam. Bayi tersebut kini berada dalam rengkuhan Ino, dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sibuk membereskan segala peralatan yang tadi dibutuhkan maupun darah yang berceceran.

"Ho, jadi ini yang membuatku dulu tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diidamkannya," ujar Sakura setelah selesai dengan kesibukkannya, gadis itu duduk di samping ranjang tempat Ino berbaring, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. "Cantik juga ya, biar pun masih lebih cantik aku, sih."

"Enak saja, yang namanya Bibi itu harus mengalah dari keponakannya," sewot Ino diselingi kekehan.

"Kalau begitu biar anak kita saja yang menyaingi kecantikannya, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengerling meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih terhanyut memandangi wajah bayinya Ino, sambil membayangkan anaknya dan Sakura yang lebih cantik dari bayi itu tumbuh besar, lalu bersikap layaknya Sakura. _Eh?_ "Apa?" kejutnya setelah tersadar akan apa yang tadi bersileweran dalam benaknya.

Ino dan Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan gelak tawa.

"_Ne_, Sakura, tahun depan kuharap bayimu sudah lahir, ya," goda Ino. "Nantinya mereka bisa bermain bersama, kalau tidak terpaut usia yang begitu jauh."

"Kau dengar yang dibilang Ino tadi kan, Sasuke-_kun_," ulas Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya. Meski hanya di seberang jalan apartemen Ino saja, Sakura tetap memaksa Sasuke mengantarkannya. "Agar usia anak kita tidak berbeda jauh. Apa kita langsung buat saja, ya, di apartemenku nanti?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura tak lagi mendengar langkah Sasuke di sampingnya, segera saja ia membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih berdiri di anak tangga terakhir, memandangnya dalam diam. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Berhentilah mengejarku." Tepat di saat matahari kembali ke peraduannya dan lampu di anak tangga lantai sepuluh itu menyala, Sasuke menjeda. "Tidak semua pria menyukai perempuan yang bersikap mendahului."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, _apa itu artinya Sasuke memintanya untuk menjauh?_

"Kembalilah pada kodratmu sebagai perempuan. Kau se―"

"Cukup," sela Sakura, ia berjalan mundur sambil menatap Sasuke tak percaya, kemudian berbalik dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju apartemennya.

"―harusnya memberiku kesempatan untuk mengejarmu," lanjut Sasuke yang tidak mungkin didengar Sakura. Ah, sepertinya ia menciptakan kesalahpahaman.

Setelah tak menangkap Sakura dalam pandangannya, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mengejar Sakura, berharap masih mendapati jejak gadis itu. Namun Sakura terlalu cepat, atau mungkin apartemennya memang dekat sehingga langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. Sialnya bagi Sasuke, dari dua ratus pintu di gedung apartemen itu, ia tidak tahu mana yang ditempati Sakura.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang, toh mungkin seminggu lagi Sakura akan sakit dan menemuinya di rumah sakit.

Ya, mungkin.

Karena mungkin itulah, terdapat peluang tidak. Bahkan dua minggu telah berlalu dan Sakura tidak lagi menampakkan diri di rumah sakit.

Sasuke berdecak, dalam hati ia gusar, meski dari luar dirinya terlihat tenang. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening, Sasuke membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil secarik kertas yang disimpannya dari sana.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

Usia : 21 tahun

Keterangan : Mahasiswi fakultas seni Universitas Konoha, bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan restoran cepat saji di Konoha _Fried Chiken_ (KFC)

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke tahu cara tepat untuk menyembuhkan pening di kepalanya, biar kata ia kurang suka makanan dari restoran cepat saji.

**oOo**

Sakura menekan sebuah tombol bel sambil menunjukkan label plastik pada interkom di hadapannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di depan pagar mewah suatu rumah yang terletak di perumahan elit Konoha.

Tak lama pagar yang disebutkan di atas terbuka secara otomatis, lalu muncullah manusia berambut pantat ayam yang sedang dihindari Sakura. "Kau!" Ia menunjuk. "Untuk apa kau di sini, hah? Kau menguntitku, ya?" serbu Sakura dengan kalimat tanya.

Sasuke menyeringai (sedikit sekali), membuat Sakura seketika merona. "Ini rumahku, aku pemesan," terangnya sambil melirik plastik yang dijinjing Sakura.

"O-oh," gugup Sakura sambil menyerahkan plastik yang dibawanya, lalu ia segera berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana.

"Ini gratis?" tegur Sasuke lantaran Sakura tidak menanyakan uang untuk apa yang dipesannya.

"Ya tidaklah," sungut Sakura yang dalam sekejap telah berbalik. "Nih!" Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kalau biasanya Sasuke-lah yang memberinya secarik kertas, setiap ia ke rumah sakit dengan segala keluhannya. Sakura meringis, seminggu lebih ia bersedih, ia yakin sekarang hatinya sudah _move on_, tapi kenapa rasanya tetap ngilu setiap mengingat kebiasaannya tiga bulan terakhir itu.

"Masuk dulu, aku tidak bawa uang." Tanpa berbicara Sakura menurut, ia mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan menunduk.

Selama menunggu Sasuke mengambil uang di kamarnya, Sakura memerhatikan sekitarnya. Tak banyak barang di ruang tamu itu, yang mencolok justru sebuah lorong yang tadi dilewati Sasuke, sepanjang lorong itu berjejer beragam buku, sama sekali tidak menyisakan ruang untuk mata menatap dinding lorongnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah bingkai berukuran sedang yang tertempel di tengah rak buku pada lorong yang tadi dilihatnya.

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Sakura pun beranjak dari sofa yang semula di dudukinya. Ternyata bingkai tadi berisi foto keluarga Sasuke. Ada tiga wajah pria dengan pautan usia yang tampak nyata dan hanya ada satu wanita dalam foto tersebut. Angannya sontak berkelana, sebentar lagi akan ada dua wanita dalam foto itu.

Bibir Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tanpa ia sadari, yang segera hilang saat berlembar uang menutupi penglihatannya. Ia pun mengambil uang tersebut. Kemudian ia berbalik, lagi-lagi hendak melenggang pergi tanpa pamit.

"Aku sakit, kenapa kau tidak tinggal lebih lama?" tegur Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan kepala, melirik pria itu dengan sudut matanya. "Kau kan dokter, lagipula apa hubungannya denganku, huh?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan juga rasanya mendengar keketusan Sakura. "Kau obatnya."

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi Sakura. "Ap-Apa, sih, maksudmu itu? Jangan asal bicara! Seolah kau sedang merindukanku saja."

"Hn. Sepertinya begitu." Sasuke menyeringai (sedikit sekali).

Ia menggeram. "Maumu apa, sih, Sasuke-_kun_? Jangan jadi pemberi harapan palsu, dong. Sakitnya tuh di sini," keluh Sakura sambil menunjuk letak hatinya berada.

"Kalau sakit, berobat padaku saja seperti biasanya."

Kini ia sepenuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Kau yang bilang padaku untuk berhenti mengejarmu, bagaimana, sih?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan _slow motion_. "Hn. Memang."

"La-Lalu?" Dengan gugup Sakura melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

"Kau berjalan mendekatiku. Hei, hentikan itu, kau membuatku gugup―aaa." Sakura terjatuh ke sebuah sofa, sebelum ia berhasil bangkit, Sasuke langsung menerjangnya dan mengurung tubuh Sakura di bawahnya.

"Seperti tadi, biarkan aku mengejarmu. Mengerti?"

"_H-Ha'i_," cicit Sakura, wajahnya telah memerah hingga menjalar ke telinga.

"Hn. Kerja lagi sana."

"Bagaimana aku mau kerja lagi, kau kan masih di at-atasku, huh."

"Aa. Maaf." Sasuke lantas bangkit dan duduk di sofa yang lainnya. "Dan juga untuk yang di apartemenmu."

Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk.

Seminggu kemudian.

Sakura telah kembali pada kebiasaannya berobat ke Sasuke. Namun kali ini dengan hubungan yang jauh lebih baik karena Sasuke yang mengejarnya. _Ha-ha._

"Keluhanmu?" Ah, lagi-lagi terulang.

"Kepalaku sakit." Sakura bersandar pada bantalan kursi yang didudukinya. "Kau tahu? Biaya apartemen sekarang naik, lebih baik kalau dua orang yang tinggal sendiri itu disatukan saja, kan?"

"Lalu?" Masih dengan logat datarnya Sasuke menanggapi.

"Ah, ti-tidak jadi." Menurut Sakura rasanya percuma memberi Sasuke kode, _makhluk datar seperti Sasuke memangnya peka?_ Padahal jelas-jelas tadi itu ia mengutarakan untuk tinggal bersama, itu artinya membina rumah tangga. Ooh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura merona hebat, entah bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menjalaninya.

"Besok kau kerja?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Sepasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. "Keluargaku ingin mengenalmu."

"Eeeeh?" Ternyata tidak perlu kode, Sasuke sudah melampaui apa yang diharapkannya.

.

.

.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan Uchiha Tobi yang baru bertemu Nenek di sini, beri aku kabar penting atau matilah saja sana."

"Ini Kakek."

"Kebetulan sekali, Kakek kapan pulang? Nenek sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Iya, Nenek sering berhalusinasi bertemu Kakek, kata Nenek beliau haus belaian Kakek. Aku bingung harus membeli obat apa, Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku bertanya pada Kakek. Katanya Kakek dulu dokter, jadi itu jenis sakit apa, Kek?"

"Hn. Itu rindu."

"Obatnya, Kek?"

"Kakek."

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

Cerita lainnya :

Iseng, Itachi menggeledah _smartphone_ Sasuke. Ia mengernyit mendapati nomor kontak dengan nama Monster Ekspresi, tidak seperti biasanya yang menggunakan nama asli dan lengkap. Penasaran dengan monster yang dimaksud, ia pun meneleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan Haruno Sakura pacar Uchiha Sasuke di sini, beri aku kabar penting atau matilah saja sana."

Itachi menahan tawanya, kemudian keluar dari kamar adiknya sambil berseru lantang. "_KAASAN_, SASUKE PUNYA PACAR!"

Sesampainya Itachi di ruang keluarga, yang memang Ibu, Ayah dan Sasuke sedang berkumpul di sana, Mikoto-ibunya berseru girang. "Akhirnya. Cepat bawa kemari, Sasuke-_kun_, kami ingin mengenalnya."

Sasuke mendengus melihat _smartphone_ yang digenggam Itachi. "Hn. Kalau dia mau."

"Apakah dia perempuan?" celetuk Fugaku-ayahnya tiba-tiba, serentak tiga pasang mata berwarna sama itu memandang sang kepala keluarga.

.

.

_**A/N**_ : Sowri-dowri-stobeli atas ke-_OOC_-an nun kenistaan pun aneka ragam kecacatan yang ada. Membangun _feel_ itu nggak semudah otak saya buat liburan ternyata. Karena itu buat kamu yang nggak bosan baca (buktinya bisa baca sampai sini-ciecie), mohon kripik-sarang-kongkrik, yah, Kawan. Terima kasih, loh~! Semangat Banjir Tomat Ceri, renang yuk! /?


End file.
